


Little Devil Twins

by Anaajimura



Series: Rock Adventure Show!!! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Loss of Parent(s) in past, M/M, Mike is a two-faced, Mixoren is a apath, OCs - Freeform, Shy and kind little twin, hyper and fun big twin, the step-sister is fell in love with a loner, the twins have a prev but sweet step-sister, their mother remarried with peverted but friendly and sweet man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaajimura/pseuds/Anaajimura
Summary: Cramido is invited to play in his cousins' band or his own band by his step-sister Rana, so he take his twin sister. Camila, along with him, but he begin to regret about take her there.





	Little Devil Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Rock Adventure Show!! belongs to me
> 
> Cramido never thought that he had a chance to a band until his step-sister invited him to! so he take his twin sister, but he begin to regret when anormal things happen.
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

"Brother! Hurry, we're gonna miss the bus!”

Cramido looked over at his younger sister hopping up and down outside the bus depot, pointing frantically at the bus that was patiently waiting for them. He gave an amused grin and then looked back at his mother and step-father. “We'll see you after the summer.” He took his mother's hands. “Don't worry, I'll keep her safe.”

"say hello to your cousins and step-sister to us." his step-father smiled, petting Cramido's head and then wrapping hand in his wife who married by her love and her brother's friendship. “Come on, dear. We've kept the driver waiting long enough.”

"Alright..." His mother hugged Cramido tightly. “Give Rana a hug for me? She was so excited she didn't give me a chance to.”  
Cramido nodded. “See you in the fall!” He picked up his bags and headed over to put them in the Speedy Birdy's baggage compartment, next to his sister's. Then he ushered her onto the bus, waving to their parents once they got to their seats.

“Bye, mom.... Bye, dad....” His sister waved shyly.

“Camila, sit down, we're starting to move!” Cramido laughed, pulling her into a seat as the Speedy Birdy started to drive away from the bus depot.

She sat down as she was told to and adjusted her hat. “Tell me about Rana's band again, Cramido!”

“You already know it!” He laughed.

“Well, do it again!” Camila insisted.

Cramido smiled and started to tell her about their cheerful, sweet (and attractive) step-sister once again. He had only met her when her father was live with them, and Camila admires her and she was charming at all, with the two had lost their father in a attack of robbers and she start protected them alter the remarriage. A part of him wondered if he could take care of her as promised, if maybe it was too soon to take her so far from home, but there was no talking Camila out of it once the idea came up for them to go.

LiveCity was a few hours away from their city, but it was time easily spent by talking and pointing out different things they saw out the window. Before they knew it, they were seeing evergreens everywhere and Camila was waited and then smiled in her seat as they saw the sign saying “Welcome to LiveCity”.

“There it is, there it is!” She said and nervously and excitedly as they passed the sign and continued down the road to the wooden bus depot.

“Not much longer now!” Cramido agreed, grinning with excitement.  
They finally stopped at the bus depot and Cramido had to grab Camila's shoulder to keep her away from nervousness. Once everyone else had gotten off that was going to, he took her hand and led her off the bus.

Ah! here they are! a young boy with brown haired and bright blond dye with blue eyes smiled, walking up to them. My family!

"Hey there! Cousin Levindo!" Cramido grinned.

Camila peeked out from behind him, looking at him up and down. “...Cramido, Where's Rana?”

"I'm sorry..... She don't wanted to see you two." Levindo said in a sad tone, horroring thw twins.

"W-what?!" Cramido cried, But before he was about to break down someone sneak him out.

"Surprise!!" a girl screamed, She was beautiful, pale, had Golden hair and Scarlet eyes.

"Rana!!" both the twins exclamed happliy, as Camila was to hug her step-sister.

Rana and Levi laughed and then Levi motioned to his car. “Grab your bags and let's get you home!”

“Rana, you come with us?” Camila looked questioned.

"No, your cousin and i are still on bad." Rana said, upset. "I miss him talking with me and everything that we had of good".

“Oh, yes” Camila nodded, heading over to grab her bag. “Okay, then! Let's go home!”

Levi got Cremido's bags and loaded them into the car with Rana's help before getting in, buckling up and taking off. “Oh, you kids are gonna love it here! LiveCity is just full of weird stuff!”

“So many towers!” Camila looked around in awe as they drove through the city.

“Yep, place is full of 'em.” Levi chuckled and the bulter turned to drive up to a building that had the words “MUSIC SHACK” on the outside. “Here we are, home sweet home!”

They parked and then Cramido was the first one out, wanting to explore right away. Rana caught up and grabbed his shirt. “Whoa there, little bro. We gotta take our things upstairs, remember?”

He pouted and walked back to the car, grabbing his bags and carrying them inside. Levi followed him to show him the way, Camila grabbing her bags and following right behind.

"Goodbye sis!" Camila spoke before of enter

"Bye!" Rana did the same before of leave.

"Levi, thank god. i thought that you had don't come." a older boy with dark brown hair with dark blond dye with bit-dark purple eyes said.

"Sorry, Canyon." Levindo answered, "we had a problem in carry the bags".

"Hi cousin." both the twins greeted their cousin before of hug him.

Hey! careful or i'll die of lack of air." Canyon said calmly but amused by double hug.

"YAY!! you come!!" a voice said excitedly.

The twins looked at the side, see two girls. the older one, like Canyon. had dark brown hair with dark blond dye. but had darker magenta eyes than Camila, the Young one, like Levindo. had brown hair with bright blond dye, but had bit dark magenta eyes.

"Claire! Levyanna!" the twins hugged their female cousins.

“It's not much, but I cleaned it up for you.” the maid said as he opened the door to the attic bedroom. “You each get a bed, and there's plenty of room for you to play up here.”

“Alright.” Camila walked over and hopped on a bed. “I call this one!”

Cramido grinned and hopped on the other one. “And I claim this one in the name of Cramido!”

“Unpack and then I want to introduce you kids to the shop employees.” the maid said, stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

Cremido hopped off his bed. “Need help unpacking?” he asked as he opened his own packs.

“No, I got it.” Camila opened her packs and started to put things away, going to the closet and opening it. “Hey, what am I gonna be doing while you're helping out in the shop?”

Cremido shrugged. “Just don't get into trouble, I guess. I'd ask if you can help out too, but you're too "weak" for anything but sweeping.”

Camila closed the eyes with tears in a. “you're one that get into trouble and I'll get taller, just wait and see! I'll be taller than you by the time we get home!”

Cramido looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Only if you magically grow five meters more, little sis.”

“I bet I can!” Camila insisted as Cramido finished unpacking and headed for the door.

“Come on, shortie.” Cramido grinned and opened the door.

“I'm not done yet.” She looked at her bag.

“Well, you can finish after we meet the staff. Let's go!” He walked out of the room.

Camila looked between the door and the bag and then placed her hat in a hat holder before passing by the open closet. She paused, thinking she was feeling someone watching her, but shrugged it off and left the room.


End file.
